La Caza
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: La caza lo es todo y nada, la sensación de anticipación... la persecución... la descarga de adrenalina cuando la presa es acorralada... Hircine nos conoce bien, y ha convocado a sus seguidores a la Caza bajo la luna de sangre. ¿Quiénes serán ésta vez el cazador y la presa...? - One-Shot. SPOLIERS de la misión "Emboscada nocturna". Contiene altas dosis de violencia.


"_La Caza"_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lenta y cansadamente para trasladarse de la realidad onírica con la que, muy gratamente, Vaermina le bendecía cada vez que se abandonaba en sus brazos hacia aguas de la inconsciencia en donde sumergirse durante el máximo de horas que le fueran posibles hasta que le dolieran los riñones de estar tumbado y ello le obligara a resurgir para, desgraciadamente, despertar por enésima vez contemplando el mismo panorama de todos los días.

La pared. Sucia, mohosa... repugnante jodida pared gris del Demonio. No había ya más piedras que contar, más agua con la que mojarse ni más perímetro de baldosas que multiplicar o dividir para distraer su mente. Era, lo que se dice, el pan nuestro de cada día.

Al menos, así era desde hacía ya casi una semana desde que le encerraran en aquella pútrida prisión donde se sentía, de entre todas las criaturas que poblaban aquella vasta llanura de hielo llamada Skyrim, como poco, la más miserable de todas ellas.

¿Por qué los dioses le castigaban de éste modo?, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer semejante desprecio... semejante sino al habérsele dado la vida naciendo hombre?

Los dioses cometían errores... errores de los gordos. No podían haberse equivocado más con él.

Porque él no debiera haber sido hombre, si no bestia; una bestia fiera y libre sin conciencia cuyo único objetivo a lo largo de su existencia fuera única y enteramente la persecución, la velocidad, el ciclo eterno del depredador y la presa.

La caza.

¡Cómo le quemaba por dentro!, ¡de qué modo se le desgarraba el alma cada vez que su mente vagaba en aquella dirección...! A tal punto llegaba su anhelo que creía estar enloqueciendo por momentos.

Notaba el cuerpo sudoroso, enfebrecido... excitado al recordar aquello.

Los dioses le perdonaran... pero era un pecador, un pecador arrepentido, un pecador humillado en sí mismo.

Un pecador que sentía vergüenza de aquello que era innato en él, de aquello para lo que había nacido y por lo que había vendido su alma mortal a un demonio daédrico que aplacó sus ansias de poder y su sed de sangre... pero a un alto precio.

Hircine, Señor de la Caza, Padre de los Hombres-Bestia.

Un padre cruel y desprovisto de cualquier afecto para con sus enloquecidos vástagos.

Porque éso era Sinding: una fiera demoníaca, un animal rabioso, un cazador salvaje en celo.

Un cazador que había sido patéticamente cazado por las buenas gentes de almas mucho más limpias que la suya, gentes en posesión de sus facultades, gentes que vivían siendo tan sólo la mitad de lo que podrían llegar a ser. Gentes que se conformaban con sus débiles y patéticos cuerpos de caduca carne, abocados a la Otra Vida en paz y sosiego eternos.

Y él rogaba por un poco de ése sosiego para su propia alma, vaya que si lo hacía, pero su sosiego no era el descanso, la pereza, la quietud de las presas rumiantes a campo abierto.

No.

Él no conocería sosiego en otra parte más que al aire libre, por la fría tundra de aquella tierra dejada de la mano de Kyne en busca de la siguiente presa a la que acechar.

Aún lo recordaba... y retorcidos chispazos eléctricos de placer vagaban cuesta abajo por su espina dorsal al encuadrar ésas imágenes: la niña; hermosa, fragante y frágil como un cervatillo.

Recordaba su voz, dulce y vibrante como la de un pequeño gorrión, reír tímidamente cada vez que se le aproximaba a escondidas. Ella le observaba serrar los troncos de madera con la máquina, cortar la leña con el hacha, cargarla hasta el siguiente pilón.

La niña había sido una pequeña ardilla inquieta, sin miedo a la oscuridad del bosque, sin miedo a los aullidos distantes durante las noches de la _Sombra del Espectro_, sin miedo a los ojos predadores con los que él la devoraba, hambriento de su carne tierna, sediento de su sangre tibia... los dioses le perdonaran, pero aquello había sido demasiado para su cordura.

Y luego había venido... ése ansia que no conocía límites... la adrenalina trazando insidiosos caminos por su piel... Pero había tanta... tanta sangre...

Tras aquello había huido como la alimaña cobarde que era, sin oponer resistencia, sintiendo un profundo remordimiento instalarse en lo poco que le quedaba de alma... y entonces ellos le habían capturado. No les había presentado batalla, tenían razón. Él se merecía estar encerrado, como correspondía a una amenaza como lo eran los de su calaña.

Éso había disgustado sumamente a Hircine, sin lugar a dudas. No era un cazador digno y, por ello, merecía las iras de su Señor. Por éso y por ser un ladrón.

Sin embargo...

- ¿Qué asuntos te traen aquí, ciudadano?

Era uno de los guardias que custodiaban la cárcel. Parecía que alguien deseaba entrar.

- Quiero ver al tipo que tenéis encerrado pendiente de juicio.

Ésa voz... profunda, grave... era especial... lo percibía, lo notaba en la boca del estómago.

Aquella era la voz de un cazador, de uno mucho más experimentado y con más muescas en el filo de su espada que él.

Sinding quiso que viniera hasta él, que le hablase, que le mirase a los ojos y confirmase su corazonada. Deseaba ver al hombre dueño de aquella voz.

- ¿Te refieres al bastardo que despedazó a aquella pobre criatura? Está pudriéndose en el foso mientras decidimos qué hacer con él... Ve pues, si quieres... si es que tienes estómago para mirarlo.

Sinding no oyó respuesta por parte del cazador y esperó ansiosamente, haciéndosele cada segundo eterno, a que apareciera frente a la reja de su puerta.

Cuando oyó los pasos detenerse justo enfrente, Sinding levantó la vista y se sobrecogió ante lo que tenía delante.

No era alto, no era demasiado joven y no era nórdico.

Pero sus brazos eran fuertes, sus manos callosas de tantas batallas libradas y sus ojos... aquellos ojos insondables eran los de un ser predador, dominante.

Se hallaba ante uno de su especie, un licántropo.

Podía olerlo, podía casi paladear la sangre de muchas presas que las garras de aquel hombre se habían cobrado en numerosas contiendas donde había demostrado ser el ganador.

Estaba ante un líder, un alfa.

Sinding entonces se aproximó lentamente a la reja, midiendo, sopesando al otro. Sus pies helados vagaron por el agua fría del foso mientras sentía pinchazos en las plantas de los mismos.

- ¿También tú has venido a escupir al monstruo? - le dijo amargamente viendo la mirada reprobatoria del otro, fría como el hielo.

El otro, de pie frente a él con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados, alzó las cejas escépticamente. Se notaba que los victimismos no iban con su persona.

Entonces, rápidamente, le observó olfatear brevemente el aire hasta que volvió a clavar sus ojos fríos en los suyos.

- Eres un hombre-lobo – constató con aquella voz que hizo que a Sinding le vibraran los tímpanos dado su extremadamente sensible sistema auditivo – Éso explicaría en cierta medida el por qué estás aquí – sentenció.

El escuálido nórdico le observó furibundo desde detrás de los barrotes.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú? - replicó disgustado – Te huelo desde aquí. ¿Acaso no lo eres tú también? ¿No nos convertiría éso en iguales?, ¿o es que no matas ni das caza cuando la Luz de Revenant corona el cielo nocturno?

- Yo no voy por ahí transformándome sin ton ni son cerca de poblaciones humanas ni me da por devorar a niñas que todavía juegan con muñecas – contestó el otro despectivamente – Tu falta de previsión y tu estupidez no te han llevado lo que se dice muy lejos, _nórdico._

Sinding entonces, dolido y asustado por la actitud fría y dominante del otro hombre, asió desesperadamente los barrotes con sus manos huesudas y le observó encogido, como un perro apaleado.

- ¡Debes creerme!, ¡no fue nada que pretendiera hacer! - exclamó desolado – Yo... perdí el control – confesó meneando la cabeza – Intenté explicarlo... pero nadie me cree. Todo se debe a éste maldito anillo que nunca debí de coger.

- ¿Qué anillo? - inquirió el otro sin variar su postura de brazos cruzados ni una pulgada.

El nórdico rebuscó en el bolsillo de su desgarrado pantalón y, cuando dio con él, se lo mostró temeroso. La efigie de la cabeza de lobo cincelada en él parecía contemplarle con ojos malvados, predadores.

- Este es el Anillo de Hircine – explicó apesadumbrado - Me dijeron que me permitiría controlar mis transformaciones... - suspiró – Y quizás antes lo hacía, pero ya nunca lo sabré. A Hircine no le gustó que lo cogiese, y arrojó sobre él una maldición.

Su interlocutor enarcó una ceja.

- El anillo de un Daedra, ya... - replicó sarcásticamente – Muy inteligente por tu parte el ir a robar a un demonio, _nórdico._

- ¡Mi nombre es Sinding! - exclamó él, furioso.

- Tu nombre no me interesa – dijo el otro fríamente – Continúa con tu historia.

Sinding suspiró, resignado.

- Bien – bufó - me puse el anillo entonces y... empecé a transformarme – recordó, horrorizado – Nunca podía intuir cuándo... siempre sucedía en los peores momentos – se estremeció – Como... con la pequeña.

- ¿Transformaciones?, ¿las de licántropo? - el hombre se mostró escéptico al oír aquello – No me vengas con cuentos akaviri, _nórdico_, transformarse es un acto consciente que uno domina en cierta medida a voluntad.

- Será para ti – replicó Sinding con acritud – Porque, lo que es yo, me resulta imposible. Van y vienen cuando quieren, por éso quería el anillo... y ahora no puedo deshacerme de él... por más que lo intente tirar, vuelve a mí... y no creo que pueda controlarme durante mucho más tiempo - le miró entonces a los ojos, desafiando la oscuridad y la frialdad que se reflejaba en ellos - Ahora puedo parecerte un hombre acabado, escuálido y demacrado que no aguantaría en pie una pelea más de dos puñetazos, pero todavía siento el animal que llevo dentro, más fuerte que nunca.

- Vaya, ¿y éso te hizo abalanzarte sobre una cría de diez años sabiendo de sobras que irías al tajo por ello?

Sinding meneó la cabeza. Él no lo comprendía.

- Yo... acababa de llegar a Falkreath. Necesitaban ayuda para trabajar en el aserradero, y pensé que sería algo seguro. Algo que podía hacer – explicó con tono cansado - Cuando vi a la pequeña, pude sentir cómo me invadía el ansia. Pude saborear la... necesidad de cazar – recordó mientras un brillo extraño le encendía los ojos - Pero este cuerpo limitado y deplorable no está hecho para cazar. Es lento. Sin garras. Con dientes débiles hechos para rumiar – bisbiseó rápidamente, como sumido en un repentino estado de trance - Contuve mi rabia mientras pude... pero me hervía por dentro... - entonces, saliendo de su momentáneo trance, volvió a mirarle a los ojos - ¿Sabes de qué te hablo?, ¿conoces ésa sensación de descontrol... de rabia, de pasión, de la más absoluta pérdida de la noción de quién eres?

El hombre le observó con el rostro impasible, granito en estado puro.

Pero sus ojos... Sinding leyó en el interior de aquellos ojos que aquel ser, frío y distante, conocía mejor que nadie el ansia y la sed de sangre que ocupaban la mente de un cazador durante la transformación en lobo.

- Ella parecía tan frágil... una presa desvalida – prosiguió ausentemente - Y entonces... - meneó la cabeza, tratando de borrar de su corazón aquella horrible sensación de culpa que le pesaba como una baldosa de mármol en el pecho - Me... me siento miserable por lo que ocurrió. Por lo que hice. Probablemente lo mejor para todo el mundo sería que, sencillamente, desapareciese.

- Deja ya de lloriquear y dame ése anillo – exigió el otro con voz firme – Yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente con Hircine y me gustaría que se manifestase ante mí. Con su anillo perdido, no creo que me lleve mucho que él me encuentre a mí primero.

Los ojos del nórdico se agrandaron como platos al oír aquello.

- Tú... ¿quieres hablar con Hircine? - alzó el anillo maldito ante sus ojos - ¿Aceptarías la carga de la maldición que pesa sobre éste anillo... sólo para encontrarle?

- Sí.

- Dioses... debes estar loco de veras para querer enfrentar a una entidad daédrica y, además, aceptar una de sus maldiciones.

- ¿Vas a darme el anillo sí o no? - bufó el hombre, evidentemente harto de tanta palabrería.

- Tómalo, tómalo – asintió Sinding entregándole el aro presuroso, feliz de quitarse de encima aquella carga - ¡Todo tuyo! - resopló - Busca a la bestia blanca que merodea por estos bosques. Elimínala y... bueno, el Señor de la Caza debería sonreírte – le aconsejó, dando varios pasos hacia atrás - Te deseo suerte, pero debería marcharme de aquí mientras conserve el pellejo – se despidió, dándole una intensa mirada al extraño que la Divina Providencia le había enviado en su hora más negra - Si nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse, recordaré tu... bondad – ironizó - Hasta la vista.

Tras aquello, Sinding, yendo hacia el centro de la celda, donde la luz del sol incidía desde arriba, se dio la vuelta, estiró su esmirriado cuerpo hacia arriba y, en un momento, sintiendo a la bestia clamando en su interior por ser liberada, dejó paso al animal y ya no fue hombre nunca más.

El otro licántropo le contempló cambiar desde las sombras y no se inmutó en lo más mínimo cuando le vio escalar por el muro de piedra para salir al exterior y huir libre, lejos de allí.

Oyó gritos abajo, gritos de los guardias de la prisión, gritos de rabia.

- Tú... tú estabas hablando con ése asesino salvaje cuando... - oyó que decía uno de ellos, seguramente dirigiéndose al extraño que había tomado el anillo maldito – Dioses, ¿que ocultas...?

Pero Sinding no quiso saber nada más del asunto y se aprestó a huir hacia el bosque, el único refugio disponible para alguien como él.

Porque las bestias... viven con las bestias.

* * *

No había podido sustraerse.

En absoluto.

La curiosidad es una característica común a todas las bestias. Y Sinding, en ése aspecto, no era diferente al resto.

Por éso le había seguido.

Era de noche, y los pies rápidos del cazador, pese a la increíble velocidad de la que gozaban los hombres-lobo durante su transformación, hacían que le resultase muy difícil observarle de cerca: le estaba costando mantener el ritmo del tipo.

Y ni siquiera se había transformado una sola vez desde que le entregara el anillo.

Aquel hombre, sin lugar a dudas, poseía una fuerza y una terquedad impresionantes, casi pasmosas. Ni Sinding hubiera podido frenar sus transformaciones con el anillo encima en pleno bosque.

Por ello procuró ocultarse bien de su olfato y su, seguramente, fino sentido auditivo, para poder observar bien lo que hacía. Aquel tipo despertaba su curiosidad.

Le vio acechar el perímetro, arco en mano, con una flecha preparada por si diera con alguna fiera salvaje o la magnífica bestia blanca.

Ambos, en un momento dado, consultaron el cielo. Y Sinding advirtió, asustado, que aquella era noche de luna negra. Revenant.

Hircine convocaría la caza en breve, si es que sus seguidores no estaban ya al acecho. ¿Quién sería ésta vez la presa siguiente? ¿El cazador?, ¿la bestia blanca...?

¿O quizás él mismo?

Un suave mugido entonces le alertó inmediatamente de la presencia de la portentosa bestia blanca que él, hace una semana, buscaba como ofrenda de paz para su Señor Hircine: un alce. Enorme, majestuoso, de amplia y completa cornamenta dividida en múltiples ramificaciones que denotaban el poderío y la gloria de aquel macho único en su especie, albino, brillante bajo la oscura luz de Masser y Secunda.

Y Sinding sintió, bajo el pelaje de la bestia, la misma anticipación que el cazador bajo su forma humana.

Conteniendo la respiración, Sinding le contempló en medio de la oscuridad cómo tensaba el arco, cómo enfocaba su manso objetivo con escalofriante precisión y apuntaba donde sabía que estaba la yugular.

El nórdico salivó un instante, casi excitado, cuando el otro hombre liberó tensión y dejó volar la flecha en un tiro preciso, elegante y limpio que encontró su objetivo en el punto exacto. Aquel había sido el tiro de gracia, el tiro mortal.

Con un bramido poderoso, la bestia albina se derrumbó pesadamente sobre el suelo y el cazador corrió en su dirección.

A Sinding se le quedó grabada la expresión del hombre cuando llegó hasta el animal y le observó desangrarse lentamente hasta que cerró los ojos muerto: impasible, fiero, seguro de sí mismo, controlándose en todo momento... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué motivos podrían llevar al cazador a no deleitarse en su presa, a actuar de un modo tan calculado, tan frío... tan preciso?

Entonces, repentinamente, del cuerpo caído del alce brotó una masa transparente de energía eléctrica que, poco a poco, tomó la fantasmagórica misma forma de la bestia muerta.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: Hircine se le acababa de aparecer al cazador. Y aquel era el aspecto con el que había elegido mostrarse.

- Acabo de matarte – dijo el hombre sencillamente.

Y no era una pregunta.

- "_Y hábilmente, he de añadir"_ - contestó la forma espectral - _"Te he estado observando durante lo que se me antojan siglos. Posees aptitudes, cazador. Tal vez incluso podrías ser mi adalid. Tal vez."_

- Tú eres Hircine – asumió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

- "_Soy el Espíritu de la Caza, un mero aspecto del glorioso acechador que tu especie llama Hircine"_ - repuso la manifestación - _"Y es mi deseo hablarte, mortal, tus oídos son sin duda dignos de mis palabras."_

- Lo que tengas que decirme no me interesa – replicó el cazador secamente – Si te he convocado ha sido para formularte una cuestión: quiero saber cómo curarme de ésto que tus fieles llaman "don". Quiero dejar de ser un licántropo.

Sinding casi saltó al oír aquello.

Aquel... necio presuntuoso... ¿le estaba preguntando al mismísimo Hircine cómo librarse de su bendición?

El tipo, o estaba muy loco, o los tenía bien cuadrados.

- "_¡Necio!"_ - exclamó el Espíritu de la Caza iracundo - _"¿Tienes la desfachatez de venir a insultarme en mi propia cara? Pues oye ésto, cazador: si no cazas para mí, no quitaré la maldición que pesa sobre ése anillo que llevas y quedarás condenado a una vida de desafortunadas transformaciones hasta que mueras. Luego, ya daré buena cuenta de tu alma cuando quede atrapada en mi Coto de Caza para toda la Eternidad"_ - tras aquello, se echó a reír siniestramente.

El rostro del hombre se contrajo repentinamente en una mueca furiosa. Su arrogancia le había salido muy cara.

Desafiar a Hircine nunca reporta nada bueno. Nunca.

- "_Pero no temas por el momento las represalias que pueda tomar contra ti por éste insulto: me convienes, cazador, me convienes como mensajero de mis designios"_ - expresó Hircine contento - _"Tu lealtad podría resultarme muy valiosa. Daré buen uso de ella. Al fin y al cabo, llevas mi anillo."_

El hombre pareció dudar un instante.

- Si hago lo que me pidas, ¿anularás la maldición de éste anillo? - preguntó.

La forma fantasmagórica del alce le encaró de frente.

- "_Tal vez lo considere"_ - concedió - _"Pero primero has de prestar un servicio para mayor gloria mía."_

- Te escucho.

- "_Aquel que lo robó ha huido"_ - constató el espíritu - _"Así como un oso trepa a un árbol para huir de la caza, pero no consigue más que quedar atrapado. Busca a este cambiante renegado. Arráncale la piel y preséntamela como ofrenda"_ - ordenó.

Sinding entonces, desde su posición, arropado en las sombras, supo que debía huir inmediatamente de allí. Muy lejos. Lo suficiente para que el cazador no pudiera encontrarle.

Porque, bajo la amenaza de Hircine, lo más lógico sería que aquel hombre no dudase en despellejarle vivo para apaciguar la ira del Príncipe Daédrico.

Por ello, nada más quiso oír de aquella conversación que sellaría su muerte, y partió rumbo noroeste a toda velocidad. Conocía un lugar... una cueva enorme, un refugio seguro donde nadie podría nunca encontrarle.

O, al menos, así lo pensaba él.

* * *

Hircine, desde luego, contaba con muchos recursos.

Y recursos para el Daedra se traducían en oleadas de más y más cazadores habilidosos, sedientos de sangre y de poder, que aspiraban a poder convertirse en lo que él era mediante la ingesta de su corazón o beber de su sangre, aún caliente sobre el cuerpo recién despellejado.

Pero Sinding había luchado, vaya si lo había hecho: su pellejo era ahora lo que estaba en juego y no le apetecía nada de nada servir de plato principal en el banquete de la Caza.

De momento, pese a haber resultado herido, su condición licantrópica y el hecho de que se había alimentado copiosamente de los cadáveres de sus enemigos caídos hasta reventar le había otorgado más tiempo de transformación, regeneración acelerada y mayor fuerza. Podía sentir la vitalidad de la carne y la sangre fortalecer sus desnutridos músculos y saciar su hambre.

Se sentía poderoso, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Inclusive al cazador.

Las cartas sobre la mesa, Masser y Secunda fusionadas en una misma luna, ya no negra, si no roja, roja como la sangre. Y él, como hombre-lobo, más poderoso que nunca, alzó su potente aullido hacia el cielo siniestro desde una de las rocas altas que había en aquel claro, hermoso como ninguno en toda Skyrim.

Al menos, para él.

Su refugio, su santuario... ahora transformado en un campo de batalla.

Bajó un momento la vista y fue entonces cuando le vio: el cazador, desde la parte baja, le observaba tranquilo, con las espadas aún guardadas en sus respectivas fundas y con el arco reposando sobre su espalda en compañía de un muy lleno carcaj.

Ambos contendientes, hombre y bestia, se observaron desde la distancia con naturalidad, como si aquello fuera lo usual y convenido. La bestia observó al hombre, fiero y lleno de vida, mirarle con aquellos ojos fríos que atrapaban las palabras y las transformaban en silencio reverencial. Y el hombre contempló a la bestia en todo su esplendor: oscura, gigantesca, plagada de pelo y músculo, su imponente osamenta, garras y hocico manchadas de la sangre de sus enemigos; su silueta, recortada contra la luz roja de los unidos cuerpos celestes.

Sinding rugió en aquel instante. Y el cazador entendió lo que le decía.

"_Honestamente, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver."_

- Me han dicho que te mate – contestó el hombre con sencillez, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

"_Y yo me lo tendría merecido, ¿verdad? No puedo detenerte si eso es lo que deseas hacer. Comprendo que Hircine es demasiado poderoso. Sin embargo, si me perdonas la vida, puedo ser un poderoso aliado. Y prometería no volver al mundo civilizado. Ahora sé que no puedo vivir entre la gente."_

- Me han dicho que te mate – repitió el cazador lentamente – Pero yo no he sugerido que vaya a hacer caso de lo que me diga un maldito Daedra de Oblivion.

Sinding le observó un instante, perplejo.

Y en aquel momento, en su interior, aliviado, aulló contento.

"_¡Entonces cacemos juntos!, ¡librémonos de éstos otros cazadores más débiles ya que no poseen la fuerza del hombre-lobo! ¡Bebamos de su sangre!"_

Y el cazador, escalando ágilmente el desnivel rocoso, una vez arriba se despojó de sus armas y de su atuendo y se transformó bajo el influjo del astro de sangre.

Sinding jamás había visto una bestia como aquella: completamente negra como la noche, implacable como una pesadilla, feroz como el hambre.

Y cruel como el propio Hircine.

Masacraron juntos a los restantes cazadores supervivientes y se deleitaron en un festín de carne y sangre como no creían haberlo hecho nunca. Los gritos de batalla se expandieron en eco por la cueva y el valle, los aceros se doblegaron hechos trizas por las poderosas garras del licántropo negro y la tierra fecunda se regó de carmesí.

La noche era joven. Y la sangre abundante.

La cacería se trocó en carnicería, los hombres en bestias y los cazadores en presas.

Y Sinding nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan fuerte, tan... lleno de vida.

Su negro compañero desprendía cabezas de cuerpos aún vivos como si deshojase margaritas, acuchillaba con sus poderosas garras como si danzara al compás de alguna suerte de danza macabra y sus mandíbulas quebraban la carne como se quiebra el cristal de una pedrada.

Aquella era una noche voluptuosa, plagada de belleza por doquier. Y Sinding gozó de ella con total plenitud.

Una vez el último cazador yació muerto, ahogado en un charco de su propia sangre, el oscuro licántropo se retrajo sobre sí mismo y volvió a su forma humana.

Sinding envidió secretamente a aquel hombre: se sentía orgulloso de su cuerpo, lo prefería a la forma del lobo.

Quería incluso deshacerse del Don de Hircine.

Sinding hubiera deseado ser como él.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre era fuerte, fibrado, musculoso, plagado de cicatrices por doquier. Sinding trató de imaginar en cuántas batallas se habría medido éste cazador para acabar así.

El hombre se giró, dejó que su largo cabello le cayera por la cara cuando se agachó a recoger su ropa, y el nórdico no pudo verle los ojos mientras se vestía parsimoniosamente y se equipaba de nuevo con sus armas.

Nada se dijeron ya que nada había que decirse, y el cazador fue caminando con total tranquilidad hacia la salida.

Sinding entonces pensó en qué haría ahora. Se establecería aquí, en el claro que había servido como campo de batalla. Volvería a ser un refugio seguro y él cazaría sólo en el bosque, en soledad, lejos de donde pudiera volver a hacer daño.

Sin embargo, su fino oído captó en aquel instante, sorpresivamente, una nueva conversación entre Hircine, quien parecía haberse manifestado de nuevo allí, y el cazador.

- "_Te saludo de nuevo, cazador"_ - dijo la voz ultraterrenal del Príncipe de la Caza.

- Te desafío a ti, Daedra. A ti y a tus patéticos adoradores – replicó soberbiamente la voz autoritaria del hombre – Ha sido una persecución tremendamente estimulante. Chillaron como ratas.

- "_Y así ha sido"_ - corroboró Hircine con cierto deje de orgullo - _"Al abatir a mis demás cazadores, has dado la vuelta a la cacería. Y no eran presas fáciles" – _constató elocuentemente_ - "Continúas divirtiéndome e impresionándome, mortal. Sigue, con mis bendiciones."_

Después se hizo el silencio.

Sinding, perturbado, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Hircine era capaz de sacrificar a sus seguidores más leales y fieros a manos de sus Hijos sólo por el mero placer de asentar la sed de sangre y la violencia de la Caza en los corazones de los que sobrevivían.

Francamente, no deseaba volver a tener que verse involucrado con los asuntos del Príncipe Daédrico nunca más. Utilizaría de ahora en adelante su Don en su propio beneficio. Cazaría por el mero placer de cazar, no en nombre de Hircine.

Sonrió para sus adentros, había sobrevivido, había sido el más fuerte. Ya no tendría necesidad de ser un hombre nunca más, ahora era una bestia salvaje y libre, libre...

"_¡KRII LUN AUS!"_ - reverberó imprevistamente como un trueno a sus espaldas.

El horrible grito traspasó repentinamente el cuerpo de Sinding como una ráfaga de viento que le empujó hacia delante, haciéndole caer a cuatro patas como... como un animal, y llevándose por delante toda su esencia... toda su energía y vitalidad.

Palabras de Poder. Lenguaje ancestral.

Sinding se encontró repentinamente enfermo, enfermo y débil, como lo era mientras permanecía en su forma humana.

Con cada músculo pesándole como si fueran de piedra, el licántropo se giró en dirección a la procedencia de ése grito.

Y sus ojos amarillos no creyeron lo que estaban viendo cuando procesaron la oscura silueta del cazador recortada contra la aún presente luna de sangre.

"_¡Tú...!"_

El hombre se aproximó entonces a la bestia indefensa mientras desenfundaba su larga espada de plata y se colocaba de frente con la piernas separadas y una media sonrisa torcida y sardónica.

La sonrisa de un demente.

- Tampoco sugerí que no me complaciese el acabar con tu vida, _chucho_ – siseó mientras asía a Sinding del pellejo del cuello y levantaba su arma en vilo – Envíale saludos de mi parte a tu amo, Hircine. Disfruta de una Eternidad de esclavitud a su lado.

Y Sinding, antes de ser traspasado por el temible filo del cazador, supo inmediatamente quién era su asesino y compañero de persecución.

Nacido en la dominación y el poder, fruto de un retorcido azar del Destino.

Cuerpo mortal, alma de dragón.

"_Sangre de Dragón. Dovahkiin."_

Y, tras aquello, sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Bueeeno, quería variar un poco con el tema del fic que estoy escribiendo para Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion: "Hija de la Tempestad", y me he decidido a publicar un One-Shot del que es mi Dovahkiin para que os vayáis familiarizando con él jejejeje. Me ha costado un poco mantenerle a él al margen y narrarlo todo sólo desde el punto de vista de Sinding, pero creo que ha merecido la pena y no me ha salido tan mal, ¿eh?_

_Éste ha sido una especie de reto que me propuse y lo he escrito del tirón en un solo día... y, francamente, estoy muerta jajajaja_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo. ¡Un saludo a todos! ^^_


End file.
